


The Photograph Album.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sentimental, house move, ill health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard's mother falls desperately ill, Frank and Gerard are forced into a painful home move to help support her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph Album.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the prompt 'memories trapped in an old photo', and was given me by a friend.

Sighing, I looked at the last book on the shelf. Why did this have to  
hurt so much? It wasn't as if he was dead, or that he'd even left me. We were  
still together, as much in love as always, and had even more amazing adventures  
to look forward to, but, moving home....it hurt, and I was having to do it  
without him, as he was with his desperately ill Ma in our old home town.

That's what the move was for, of course, so we could be with his parents  
now, while they needed the extra support from him and his brother. But.... it  
still left me alone to cope with the move. Don't get me wrong, I love his parents,  
and his brother, but .... just at the moment, he has no time for me.

Muttering to myself about my being selfish, I pick up that last book, and  
open the cover. Its a photo album from when we first started dating. So long ago  
now, and yet so easy to remember. Looking at the photo's, I felt that familliar  
rush of love and longing bathe me in a bitter sweet wash of remembered pleasure  
and pain.

The first one was my first day at that school, how my diminutive frame had  
drawn the bullies like a magnet draws iron filings, then there was this beautiful,  
raven haired stranger, coming in to share the beating, taking some of the punches  
and kicks until another lad came running over with one of the staff, and they,  
finally, made it stop.

The second was the following weekend, Gerard and Mikey had asked me and their  
friend Ray over to spend the day watching horror films, reading comics and eating  
junk food. My first real taste of what home could be, my parents having split up  
when I was little.

Discovering that Mikey played bass, and Ray guitar, made me feel confident  
enough to confess that I did too. When Mikey said that Gerard sang some, I joked  
about us starting a group together, little did we know then what was to happen  
in the future.

Turning the page, I caught my breath, biting my lip, this was taken on our  
first date. A crummy flick at a second rate picture house, followed by cheap pizza  
at the local pizza parlour. All you can eat or some such crap, but we were young,  
in love, and thought it the hight of romance. How simple life was back then.

The next page revealed our first prom date, Me in my white suit, red rose  
in the button hole, Gerard in his black one, with a white rose button hole. We  
looked so .... happy, so lost in love, in each other in that snap. Poring over  
the rest of the album, slowly, reminising, I was so lost in my reverie I never  
heard the door open, or the exclamation as Gerard, arriving unexpectedly, found  
me crying over our first book of memories.

I never even realised he was there at all, until he scooped me into his arms,  
murmuring comfort and cursing himself for being thoughtless. Confused, I said the  
first thing that came to mind "What are you doing here? You're meant to be with  
your parents and brother. Not all the way across three cities from them. Why are  
you here?"

Gerard, still nuzzling my ear, trying to comfort me, said "Mikey, bless him.  
He said it wasn't fair to force you to do the move on your own. He was right, too,  
wasn't he? You're damned upset by this move, and I was too selfish to see it for  
myself. No, not me, I have to have my brother point out that you're far more sensitive  
than I ever give you credit for, and pack me off over here to be with you. What  
happens? I walk in and find you in tears. Damn me! Why couldn't I think of you for  
a change? I love you.... but I'm never there for you when you need me, am I? "

Smiling through my tears, I mutter that I upset myself looking through the  
old pictures. Snaffling the book out of my hand, Gerard looks through the pictures  
with me, stopping at the last one in this book. The last picture of our old lives,  
the first of our new life together. Our wedding photo.


End file.
